And my father is
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Vlad is Danny's father. No Maddie and him are not married. Vlad has just gotten crazier. Please read! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! My mom grounded me from the computer, I still am but I'm sneaking. Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I'll get on with it, she is going to be here in a while so I have to hurry. I'll tell you why later.**

_"A life? COOL! Where do I download one of those?"_

**"B**ye Mom. Bye Dad, I'll be back at ten." said Danny Fenton running out the front door to FentonWorks.

"Bye son!" said Jack Fenton, then he turned to his wife. "I'm going to go get some parts for our inventions, I'll be back soon."

"Okay, see you later." said Maddie, after he left she sighed. "They don't know the truth."

Maddie thought back to fourteen years ago. Jack and Jazz were out to get something and she was sitting on the couch reading. The doorbell rang and she opened the door, she was surprised to say the least. "Vlad, what are you going here?" asked Maddie, he just smiled. "Please come in." Vlad walked in and sat down on the couch, Maddie did the same.

"You see Maddie, I've come here to tell you something." said Vlad, Maddie listened caefully and he continued. "Maddie, I love you. Please dump Jack and marry me."

Maddie frowned and jumped off the couch. "I think you should go Vlad."

Vlad sighed and didn't move. "I was afrid this would happen, but you give me no choice. If you don't do what I say I will kill Jack and Jazz."

"What!" exclaimed Maddie. "Why would you do something like that?"

Vlad laughed. "Maddie dear, you didn't think I became a billionare by playing fair, did you?"

Maddie turned her back to Vlad. She couldn't let him kill her husband and her only child. "I'll do whatever you want." she answered, her voice breaking.

Vlad didn't seem to notice. "Splened! Come here in two days." said Vlad giving her a card with a Wisconsin address on it. "Ta ta for now Maddie, I'll be seeing you soon."

Maddie slamed the door in his face.

She kept her word, she came to his castle two days later. She had told Jack it was a bisness meeting.

Maddie took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Vlad answered with a smile. "Why hello Maddie, come in." Maddie walked in wanting to slap Vlad.

"What do you want me to do Vlad?" she said crossing her arms.

Vlad smiled and wispered something in her ear, Maddie's eyes widened. "What!" she screamed.

"You heard me, and if you refuse say goodbye to you family." said Vlad with a sly smile.

"Fine." mumbled Maddie.

"Good, follow me." said Vlad walking up the stairs, Maddie followed reluctantly.

What did he want? Answer: Her! He forced her to, well, have sex with him. The whole time she thought how crazy Vlad was and how she hated him.

The next day she left early in the morning. On the plane ride home she kept thinking what Jack would think if he knew. He wouldn't want their daughter killed, he would have understood. _'Still, it's probally best if I don't tell him.' _she thought.

Then weeks later she discovered she was pregnet. She prayed that is was Jack's, with all her heart.

Two weeks after her son was born Maddie did a blood test when Jack and Jazz were asleep.

Her heart dropped when she discovered that Vlad was the father. She sighed and looked at her son, Danny, who was looking up at her and smiled. It doesn't matter, she still loved him all the same. She reached down and tickled his stomach, he laughed and his eyes glowed a bright green. Maddie gasped, _'what was that?'_

She pickd him up and he turned invisible in her arms. She could sitll fell him, but she couldn't see him. He reapeared and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

_'How is that possible? It's like he has ghost powers.' _then she remebered that lab accident years ago. Vlad had been hit by the green ray that came from the ghost portal. _'Maybe it had given him ghost powers and now,' _ Maddie looked down at her son who was drifting off to sleep. _'now Danny has inheried them.' _she sighed. _'I am going to find our.' _and she walked up the stairs to her room.

About two years later Maddie was once again on a plane to Wisconsin, but this time she had Danny with her. Jack and Jazz were having a Father/Daughter weekend while her and Danny had a Mother/Son weekend.

An hour later Maddie rang the doorbell to Vlad's castle holding her son's hand. Vlad answered and after seeing Maddie smiled and said. "Maddie, what a surprise. Come in."

Maddie and Danny walked in, once the door was closed Maddie got to the point. "The lab accident 8 years ago gave you ghost powers didn't it." she said turning to him.

Vlad looked shocked and surprised for a moment, then smiled. "Yes, I thought someone as smart as you would figure it out. Tell me, how did you?" Maddie remained silent. Vlad leaned down on his knee in front of Danny. "And who is this?"

Danny laughed and his eyes glowed green for a moment. Vlad gasped and jumped up, then smiled. "He is my son isn't he."

Maddie slapped him on his left cheek. Her right hand was now stinging, but she felt much better. "You maybe his biological fater, but you will never be his father the way Jack is." she said every word dripping with venom. Then she turned around and walked to the door

"Maddie, what's his name?" asked Vlad, she froze.

"Daniel **_Fenton_**." she said making sure the last name was clear. Then she left.

Now it was another 12 years later and Danny was 14. She had begun to notice that his ghost abilities where getting stronger. The only sigh that he had them for the past 12 years was his eyes turning green when he was angery. She was going to tell him everything tomorrow night.

Maddie and Danny had just finished watching their favorite show. Jack and Jazz were on a Father/Daughter trip to some science musium. So maddie and him were alone.

"Danny I need to tell you something." started Maddie.

"Yeah mom."

"You know yesterday at breakfast when you fell and you asumed that your hand just slipped, even though you swear that you saw you hand go through the table." Danny nodded. "That's because it did."

Danny's eyes widen. "What!"

Maddie explaned everything. How Jack wasn't his real father and about the ghost powers.

"Really?" asked Danny after she was done. "What a creep, I'm sorry mom." he said hugging her.

"It's okay, because now I have you." she said happy to get this off her chest.

"Can we try some of my powers?" asked Danny, Maddie nodded. Danny tried to transform feeling of coldness invelouped him, but he liked it. For the next couple hours he tried out the basic ghost powers and was getting the hang of them.

He transformed back to normal and him and his mom started talking about telling other people. Maddie said that in time they would tell Jack, and she agreed that Danny could tell his friends for moral support. They went to bed that night feeling great.

Two months later Danny was doing very good with his powers. Sam and Tucker had been surprised but they understood. They still hadn't told Jack yet.

Jack had just run into the kitchen with a letter in his hands, Maddie was pouring a glass of milk for her and Danny she took a sip and asked. "What is it Jack?"

"Our 20th college reuinon!" he exclaimed. "It says we can bring the kids too."

"Really where is it?"

"Wisonsin! Vlad Masters, our old friend is throwing it at his castle there!" shouted Jack, both Danny and Maddie dropped their glasses of milk.

**I hope you like it! Have to go now!**

**TTFN!**


	2. The invite

**Hi, sorry about last chapter. I had to post it in a hurry because my mom was going to be coming home soon and I'm not allowed on the computer. So I wasn't able to spell-check.**

**On with the story.**

"Mom! Danny! Why did you do that?" exclaimed Jazz picking up a towel and mopping up the mess.

"Sorry, just surprised is all." covered Maddie trying to ignore he beating heart.

"I know. Vladdy hasn't talked to us for 20 years, after the accident. I think he's finally forgiven us!" said Jack like he hadn't noticed anything.

The doorbell rang and Danny breathed a sigh of relief. "That's Sam and Tucker, we'll be in my room." and he ran out of the kitchen. "Talk about saved by the bell." he whispered. Danny pulled the door opened and grabbed his friends' arms. "I need to talk to you." he said and pulled them up the stairs.

Once the door was closed Danny explained everything. "Wow." said Sam and Tucker at the same time.

"I know. I should hate him for doing that to my mom and I do, but I am excited to actually see my real dad." said Danny laying on his bed.

"And that's okay." said Maddie opening the door.

"Mom I'm sorry." said Danny.

"About what There is nothing you can change and that's fin." she said sitting next to him on the bed. "It's okay to be excited just be careful, I know Vlad is up to something." then turning to Sam and Tucker. "I called your parents, they said you both could come with us. We're going to need all the help we can get."

Maddie was standing in front of Vlad's castle for the third time and this time her whole family was with her. Jack rang the door bell and Vlad answered.

"Jack and Maddie! My old friends it's been too long." he exclaimed.

"Not long enough." said Maddie just loud enough for Vlad and Danny to hear.

"Please come in and introduce me to everyone." Vlad said ushering them in not even fazed by what Maddie had said.

"This is Jazz, this is Sam and Tucker Danny's friends." said Maddie pointing to each of them, Vlad shake their hands. "And this is Danny." she finished.

"Why hello son." said Vlad shaking his hand.

"What's with the green and gold?" said Jazz looking around. "You're a billionaire, surly you can afford a interior designer."

"Isn't in obvious? Jerseys, cheese heads- he's a packers fanatic." answered Danny.

"Oh fanatic is such a negative word, but yes." said Vlad putting his hand on Danny's head. Danny moved it and slid closer to his mother.

"Come, let me show you to your rooms." said Vlad walking up the stairs. He showed Jazz hers first, then Jack and Maddie's, then Sam and Tucker. Danny and him were walking down the hall in silence, this is until Vlad broke it. "So Daniel, has your mother told you about your REAL father?"

Danny was about to reply when his mother walked up the two. "What are you talking to my so about Vlad?"

Vlad smiled. "In my defense Maddie he's my son too, not the big idiot's."

That did it. Danny never wanted this guy to insult his dad or hit on his mom ever again. Vlad would never be his father. "No you're not!" Danny exclaimed, Vlad looked surprised and Maddie was thrilled. "You will never be my father, Jack Fenton is more of a father than you'll ever be!" After he finished his eyes returned to their normal baby blue color, for they had been glowing bright green and he opened the door to his room and slammed it shut.

Maddie smiled and walked into the room also, leaving Vlad alone.

Maddie found Danny laying on his back looking at the ceiling. "You okay?" she asked knowing he wasn't.

"I guess, he just made me so mad." said Danny trying to get control of both his anger and powers.

"Yeah, he does that to me too." Maddie sighed. "We just have to get through this weekend, without killing him."

"I can't promise anything. If he calls me 'son' on more time." Danny said rolling his hand into a fist.

"I give you permission to hit him, but be careful. He has had his powers for 20 years, he is probably really powerful." she said putting his fist down.

A couple minutes later a butler came in telling them to get ready for dinner and to dress nicely. Danny just wanted to get through the dinner without throwing his food in Vlad's face.

**I hope that's ok, the next chapter I'll try to make longer. **

**TTFN!**


	3. Secrets

**HI AGAIN! I hope you like this chapter! I'm on a role today! I might go and start typing some other stories too!**

**I DON'T OWN DP!**

When Danny and Maddie arrived in the dinning room everyone else was all ready there. Their moods darkened when they saw that Vlad was sitting at the head of the table and the only two seats left were one to his right and one to his left.

Maddie sighed and sat to his left where Jack was still next to her, and Danny took the seat to the right sitting next to Sam.

First they ate their salads, during witch time Vlad kept eyeballing Maddie and Danny 'accidentally' stepped on his toe. They next curse was the steaks. Of course our vegetarian just stuck to having more salad, but Vlad didn't know this.

"My dear," he said turning to Sam, her grip on her fork tightened. "Why are you not eating the steak, it's perfect if I do say so myself."

"You see Mr. Masters, I'm a vegetarian. Killing animals is wrong." Sam replied as polite as possible.

Vlad laughed. "I can see you are a rebel. Yes all black clothing and goes against most of the world." said Vlad. "I must say Daniel, I like your girlfriend."

"She/he's not my girl/boy friend!" said both Sam and Danny.

"Sure, what about all the times you've kissed?" asked Tucker cutting a piece of meat on his plate.

"That was a fake-out make-out!" they both screamed at Tucker.

"And what about the time you were jealous of Danny when he was going out with Paullina?" Tucker asked Sam not fazed.

"She was possessed by a ghost trying to make HER boyfriend jealous!" exclaimed Sam ready to stab Tucker with his cutting knife.

"Danny dated a ghost?" asked Jack confused.

"I didn't know she was possessed by a ghost." lied Danny.

"What about when you fell in love with Sam?" asked Tucker slyly.

"I was under a spell, the whole town was." answered Danny.

"Oh, by what?" asked Vlad smiling like he already knew.

"A ghost named Ember." said Sam taking another bite of her salad.

"She was a ghost?" asked Jack, all the teens nodded.

"My my Daniel, you and your friend seem to run into ghost a lot." said Vlad putting his chin in his hand.

Danny narrowed his eyes at him. "Yeah, I guess when you have a dad like _Jack_ it's going to happen. Right _Dad?_" said Danny turning to Jack.

"You got that right Danny!" exclaimed Jack happy that his kids loved ghosts so much.

"Yes yes, quite right. Daniel, can you pass me the gravy?" asked Vlad annoyed at how he kept dodging his questions and commits.

Danny smiled and saw his chance. "Sure Vlad." he said reaching over and grabbing it with his left hand. As he went to give the dish to Vlad it 'accidentally' fell into his lap.

Vlad scream and stood up wiping himself with his napkin. "Opps, sorry Vlad. I guess I shouldn't have grabbed it with my left hand, it slipped." he said with a small grin.

"That's okay little badger, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go change." said Vlad with a forced smile. As he left Danny stared daggers at his back, he DID NOT like being called 'little badger.'

After Vlad came back the dinner was mostly uneventful. Vlad had on of his cooks make some ice cream for Sam that was non-dairy.

"That's very thoughtful of you V-man!" said Jack. "Isn't it Sam?"

Sam put on a fake smile and tried to be as thankful as she could, but still let Vlad know how much she hated him. "Sure, it's swell." she said taking a bite of ice cream. _'He can make all the ice cream he wants, but that doesn't make up for what he did to Danny's mom.'_ She thought to herself, then she smiled as she remembered the look on Vlad's face when Danny spilled the gravy on him.

Once they were all done Vlad stood. "Why don't you kids go down to the arcade? Maddie, Jack and I are going to go to the study. I want to catch up on old times." he said. "It's three doors to your right."

All of them shot up at once, anything to get away from him. Danny gave his mother a 'sorry you have to be in the same room as him' look as he passed him. She gave if a reassuring look and they walked down the hall to the arcade.

"THE NERVE!" exclaimed Danny once the door was closed. "I can't believe him!"

"I know he is a jerk." muttered Sam.

"At least you were able to spill the gravy on his nice suit." said Tucker leaning against a video game.

"You mean you did that on purpose?" asked Jazz horrified, the three froze. They had forgotten that Jazz was with them. "And why do you think he's a jerk Sam? I think that was really nice that he had that ice cream made."

"Look Jazz, you don't understand. He did something to mom that can never be forgiven." explained Danny.

"What?" exclaimed Jazz. "What is it, I can't understand until you tell me." she said with pleading eyes.

Danny sighed and nodded his head. He first walked over to the door and made sure no one was listening and turned around to Jazz. "It started about 15 years ago. . . "

". . . and that's what happened." finished Danny sadly.

Jazz had her hand over her mouth with a shocked expression on her face. "I can't believe- he is-" stuttered Jazz, she sighed and threw her arms around him in a hug. "I am so sorry. For you and for mom."

"It's okay, really. I've known for a while now, but I'm not done. There's more." said Danny, some what muffled by his sister's hug.

"There's more?" asked Jazz horrified.

"Yeah, you see there was a accident in college. Mom, dad and Vlad created a proto-portal. Something went wrong and Vlad was hit with a beam and was turned into a halfa. A halfa is a half ghost - half human hybrid. And now I have the powers. I'm also a halfa." he said and turned into his ghost half.

Jazz gasped. "Danny, I-"

"It's okay," said Danny cutting her off. "I'm never going to be like Vlad. He's evil, he probably used his powers to get all his money. I'm not, I've been fighting ghost in Amity, I protect people who can't do it themselves."

Jazz smiled. "I'm so proud of you." she said and hugged him.

"Thanks, that mean's a lot." he said smiling. "But I think he's up to something. He has known I've had these powers when I was two. Mom came here with me." he laughed. "I guess she slapped him pretty good. I think he's coming up with a way to have both mom and I to join him."

"I'll help anyway I can." said Jazz.

"And so will I." added Sam walking up to Danny and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"And me." said Tucker putting a hand on his other shoulder.

Danny smiled. "Thanks."

**And another person knows about his secret. And just so you know, I'm making this up as I go along. When I started this I didn't know what Vlad was going to do. And I still don't! So forgive me!**

**TTFN!**


	4. FLUFF!

**I swear, when I sat down to write this I only had the first 13 paragraphs in mind. The fluff just poured it way from the back of my mind to the front. It's like I had NO control of my hands. This chapter doesn't have that much going on. Just some romance, and I'm going to warn you now. I'm not very good at writing it. But whatever! It's here!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom, only this plot that will never get me any money what so ever.**

**Danny Phantom Danny Phantom Danny Phantom Danny Phantom**

"I REALLY HATE THAT MAN!" bellowed Maddie walking into Danny's room after getting away from Vlad. She stopped dead when she saw that Jazz was also in the room with her son and his friends. "Um, I mean-" said Maddie trying to think of something to say.

"It's okay mom. She knows." said Danny turning in his seat.

"What?" sputtered Maddie.

"I do, and I'm so sorry." admitted Jazz walking to her mother and hugging her. "Really sorry for what the jerk did."

"But how?" asked Maddie once Jazz pulled away from her.

"Well, that's a funny topic." started Danny rubbing the back of his neck laughing.

"We forgot Jazz was in the room when we started to talk about how big of a jerk Vlad was." said Sam dryly.

"That about sums it up yeah." committed Tucker lamely.

Maddie sighed. "That's okay, I'm glad you know." she said hugging her. "And Danny the gravy thing was to die for!" she laughed bringing him into a hug. "I'm so proud!"

"So why is it that you came in yelling 'I really hate that man'? Other than the obvious thing that happened 15 years ago?" asked Jazz sitting on the couch in Danny's room.

"Every time Jack wasn't looking he touched me. He stopped after the fourth time a stepped on his foot, but then he just kept on smiling at me. It was creepy." explained Maddie.

"Want me to go kill him for you?" asked Danny his eye glowing green.

"No Danny, besides he's probably suffering enough. He and Jack are bonding, you know how much Vlad hates you dad." said Maddie with a laugh. "It is very tempting thought."

"I have had enough excitement for one night, I'm going to bed." said Jazz stifling a yawn.

"Me too." seconded Maddie following her out of the room.

"Yeah, good night guys. I'm going to bed, too." announced Tucker walking out of the room.

Sam made a motion to get up but Danny stopped her. "Sam wait, I have to talk to you." Danny practically begged, Sam noticed this and sat back down on his bed. "Look Sam, I'm sorry for what Vlad said about us. You know the Girlfriend thing." said Danny blushing.

Sam blushed too. "It's okay, I guess if you've been friends as long as we've been people just assume." explained Sam. "Besides, I know you don't fell that way about me. I'm sure no one does." she said sadly.

Danny looked shocked. "That's not true."

"Which part?" asked Sam, then she mentally slapped herself.

Danny looked confused for a moment, then he thought hard about the question. Then it hit him. After everything they had been through maybe he did like her as more that just a friend. Those fake-out make-outs really did mean something to him. Even ghosts noticed something between them. After all that was one of the reasons Ember put the love spell on them. He smiled, finally he was so clueless. "Both." he finally answered.

Sam was taken aback. "What?" she asked her voice shaking.

This only made Danny smile more. "Both. Any boy would be happy to date you. You're smart, fun, cool and pretty. And I think I'm that boy who just found this out. I think I like you, after thinking it over maybe even love you. Do you feel the same way?" asked Danny.

"Y-yes." stuttered Sam, _'I can't believe it, is this really happening?'_ she thought to herself.

Danny smiled the goofiest smile ever created, this made Sam laugh. She had to stop when Danny leaned in and kissed her, it surprised her. _'He's kissing me! This time for real. WAIT! We shouldn't do this here, in his room, on his bed.'_ thought Sam._ 'Wow does he kiss good.'_ she thought as he pulled her closer. She put one hand on his shoulder and one on his chest.

During this commentary Danny had his own thought, which incidentally were very similar. _'I can't believe I did that! I'm kissing her, the most beautiful girl in the world. I know we shouldn't be doing it here, it could lead to other things.'_ Danny let his mind wonder as he pulled Sam closer to him. He felt her put a hand on his shoulder and one on his chest.

Danny and Sam both pulled a part when they heard someone trying to stifle a laugh. They turned to the doorway which was wide open. Standing there was Tucker, who was the one laughing, and Maddie. "Dude, is what Vlad said getting to you?" said Tucker between laughs. "Because you've never made-out with you best friend before, oh wait! You have, but not like that."

Danny and Sam blushed. "I have to agree with Tucker." started Maddie. "Am I going to have to have 'the talk' with you again?" said Maddie very amused.

At those words Danny and Sam jumped up from the bed, Sam's face was the color of a fire truck and if possible Danny was even redder. "NO!" he shouted.

"Byeseeyouinthemorning!" exclaimed Sam in one breath running out of the room rushing between Tucker and Maddie. The two laughed and walked to their own rooms closing the door to Danny's room.

Danny put a hand to his lips. Other than the fact that his face was burning up he was on cloud nine. He smiled. He got out of his suit and put his pj's on. Danny fell asleep thinking about the kiss he had just shared with Sam.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Danny stumbled down the stairs to breakfast the next morning at 7:30. He sighed and sat down in the same seat he had sat in the night before seeing as everyone else was doing the same. The only one not there yet was Sam. Vlad noticed this, too.

"Where is Miss Manson?" he asked Danny looking over his newspaper.

After Danny took a huge sip of OJ he answered. "She's not that big of a morning person."

Not a moment after he said this, however Sam came walking into the dinning room with a huge smile on her face. "GOOD MORNING!" she announced cheerfully, she sat next to Danny like she did last night. She caught his gaze and smiled at him, he blushed and smiled back.

"Hi Sam, you seem like you slept well." mentioned Jazz who was usually the only morning person in her family.

"I'm just wondering if she slept at all if you know what I mean, right Sam and Danny." hinted Tucker winking at the two, they blushed.

"Tucker! Get your mind out of the gutter." exclaimed Maddie. "Besides, I locked Danny's door last night." she added as an afterthought.

"HA! You know as well as I do that wouldn't stop Danny." said Tucker slyly.

"Is it just me or am I missing something?" asked Jack. (Wow, that rhymed! Sorry, another hand-on-the-face moment from Rose. XD On with the story)

"I second that." added Jazz.

"I third." said Vlad setting his paper down on the table.

Danny and Sam opened their mouths to explained, or lie but Tucker beat them to the punch. "Mrs. Fenton and I walked in on them making-out!"

"TUCKER!" shouted Danny and Sam in unison.

"It's true, right Mrs. Fenton?" asked Tucker turning to Maddie.

"Yes." answered Maddie after a moment.

"Interesting, if I recall Daniel and Samantha said they weren't together." said Vlad with a smile.

"IT'S DANNY/SAM!" they both shouted.

"And we weren't, but-" started Danny, then he stopped. He wasn't sure how to answer. He didn't know if him and Sam were together, they hadn't had a chance to talk yet.

"But things change Mr. Masters." Sam finished for him. The table just nodded and went back to eating. Danny turned to Sam and mouthed 'Really?', she nodded and smiled. He smiled and grabbed he hand under the table. He held it for a moment then released it so they could both eat.

Throughout the whole meal Danny and Sam snuck looks at each other. And thought Danny didn't notice it this time because he was caught up in his own love, but Vlad was sneaking looks at Maddie. Maddie was sneaking kicks at Vlad each time he snuck a look at her.

**Danny Phantom Danny Phantom Danny Phantom Danny Phantom**

**And there you go. I finally have another chapter done! I hope you liked it, now Sam and Danny are together. Although I have to warn you, if I do a sequel Sam might have some competition. YAY! The cool thing is that I finished this in, like, 30 minutes. Very fast in my book.**

**And if you please, go to my profile. I added some stuff there, including a new club for you to join. You'll get all the details there, if you go that is. PLEASE!**

**REVIEW!**

**TTFN!**


	5. The night of all nights

**HI! This is the last chapter! I know, it's sad. But fear not! The sequel should com soon! OMG! DID ANYONE ELSE SEE THE COMMERICAL TO THE DP MOVIE! IT WAS THE MOST COOLEST THING ON THE PLANET! I was jumping up and down and thanking the Invisible Flying Camels of my home planet of Pluto! I also had to place my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't alert the people shopping in super Wal-Mart (And let's just say I don't live that close to it.) Then I walked (more like danced) into the living room where my mom and grandma were. They were like "What?" then I said, "It is taking all my self control NOT to scream right now." They answered "Why" I said "Nothing that would be of importance to you." then walked out.**

**I also just saw that Sam and Tucker fall on stage with Danny. You know, when his secret is revealed. So cool!**

**I don't own DP. Grrrrrrrr.**

**On with the story!**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

This was the night. It was the night for the 20th college reunion. It was also the night for someone's evil plan to unfold, who's you may ask. You should know, the last four chapters have been leading up to this. (Blondes, all of you. HEATHER! HAVE YOU BEEN BOTHERING MY READERS?)

And let the night begin. . . . . .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny tried to tie the light blue tie to his suit, but was having no luck. He groaned on his fifth attempt.

"Having troubles?" asked a voice from the doorway.

Danny smiled a little. "Yes."

Sam walked over to her boyfriend and tied the tie for him. "There, now you look even more handsome." she complemented.

"Thanks, I just wish I felt that way. I'm sure whatever Vlad is planning is going to go down tonight." announced Danny sitting down on his bed.

Sam frowned. "I think your right, and we are going to have to be on high alert tonight. But you have to relax, who knows, maybe he won't do anything. If so I think we should have the time of our lives tonight and not care what anyone thinks of us, because when we get home the looks and I-told-you-so's will be by the millions." explained Sam sitting next to him and putting an arm around him. "It will be the news of the school, 'Goth geek and Fen-turd are finally going out!'" she said dramatic announcer voice and started to tickle Danny.

Danny laughed and fell backwards on to the bed, Sam still tickling him fell next to him. "Thanks Sam, I really needed that." said Danny after a few moments.

"No problem." chirped Sam.

"You know ever since last night you haven't been you normal Goth self. You've been way to happy." acknowledged Danny turning on his side and facing Sam.

"Yeah well, I have a boyfriend now. There's nothing to bring me down right now. I don't have anything to sulk about." explained Sam, Danny opened his mouth to say something but Sam stopped him. "And no! Just because I am happy doesn't mean I'm going to turn into a pink wearing prep!"

Danny laughed. "Good, that wouldn't be the Sam I can to love." He kissed her gently and briefly, then pulled away. He stood up and turned to help Sam off from the bed, then he pulled her closer to him. "You look beautiful tonight." He whispered in her ear, she shivered as his hot breath touched her.

"Thank you." she replied with a blush. In truth she was glad he noticed. She had spend a long time getting ready, she wanted to look her best. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress that went just below her knees and hugged her body perfectly. The dress had silver stars of all different sizes all over. Her hair was all the way down, and to complete the outfit she was wearing the necklace her grandmother gave her for her 13 birthday. It was a silver star.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Danny pulling her into a kiss. This time a much longer and heated kiss. For a moment Sam and Danny forgot the outside world completely. The only thing that existed was them, together. They were brought out of this moment, however, by a knock at the door. (Sam had shut it so no one would walk in.)

They parted and looked themselves over. They were a bit of a mess, Danny's tie was lopsided and Sam's dress was sliding down her slim figure. They hastily fixed them selves and Danny went and opened the door.

Standing there was none other than Vlad Masters.

"Hello Daniel." he drawled, then he looked over to Sam who was a bit out of breath from the kiss. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything." he sneered slyly.

"You didn't, Vlad. Now what do you want?" Danny demanded.

"Don't worry little badger, just coming to check on everyone and tell them that the guests are going to start arriving soon." defended Vlad.

"Yeah, I'm sure." retorted Sam.

"I'll be going to check on your mother now, ta!" said Vlad walking down the hall.

"You better not try anything!" Danny yelled down the hall before slamming the door. "I'm sorry." he sighed walking over to Sam and putting his arms around her waist.

"It's okay, he's crazy." she replied kissing him one more time. They parted and Sam dragged him out of the room and to Tucker's room. "Come on Tuck! Let's get a move on!"

After a moment Tucker came out of his room, then they went and got Jazz. A short time later they were walking down stairs to the great ball room the reunion was starting in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny and Sam were dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Yes, it was 80's music that was really out of date, but they were dancing and having a very fun time. Jazz and Tucker were dancing nearby, Jazz had agreed to dance with him because she really didn't have a choice. He was the only guy her age besides her brother and a couple other guys who were sons of her parent's old friends. All of them wanted to come on to her, Tucker was the only one she trusted at the time. Wow, weird.

Like I said, Danny and Sam were have a great time dancing. That is until Danny's ghost sense went off. He groaned and stopped dancing. "It's okay, you have to do what you have to do. I'll wait." said Sam noticing the blue breath coming from his mouth.

"Okay, but if any of those guy that were coming on to Jazz earlier do the same to you they're dead." threatened Danny.

"I know." said Sam kissing him. "I won't dance with anyone else, promise."

Danny smiled and walked out of the ball room. The moment no one was in sight he went ghost a followed his ghost sense. Finally he fazed into a lab, '_must be Vlad's.' _he thought landing on the floor.

Suddenly he was pushed to the floor. He turned and saw Skulker.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Danny.

Skulker just smiled and pulled out a box. "Great question. Catch!" He threw it at Danny's feet and it expanded around him.

"What, I can't faze out of this. It's disrupting my powers!" exclaimed Danny.

"And that's not all it does." with that Skulker pushed a button on his arm and the box shocked Danny, he changed back to his human form.

"Stop Skulker! Your work is done here." yelled Vlad walking into the lab. Skulker grumbled but left anyway. "Well little badger, do you like my new invention? As long as you are in here you are as human as your so called father Jack Fenton." laughed Vlad.

"Let me out of here!" yelled Danny.

"Why, so you can go back to your adolescence desperately trying to get control of your powers. Powers, by the way, that I've had for 20 years. I can train you, teach you everything I know. And all you have to do is renounce your idiot, so called, father." offered Vlad.

"Dude, you are one seriously crazed up fruit loop. That is never gonna happen." started Danny. "No matter how hard you try I will never be your son. I just hope craziness isn't hereditary."

"Yes, well once Jack is out of the way we'll see how you feel." And without another word he disappeared.

Meanwhile at the reunion everyone was having a pleasant time. Jazz and Tucker were still dancing and Sam was being asked out by guys left and right, but after the fourth guy came up to her and tried to feel her up she kicked him in the groin. After that no one else asked her.

Maddie and Jack were dancing also, just enjoying each other's company. Then a certain fruit loop came through the floor and over shadowed Jack. "Hello Maddie." said Vlad pulling her close.

"Jack you sound sort of strange." mentioned Maddie, then looked into his eyes and gasped. "V-Vlad?"

He smiled. "Yes Maddie, it's me." Vlad said bringing her closer then pushing her away. ""I hope you enjoy the show." Then he flew up into the air and a red light formed around him.

People began to scream and run from the ball room.

"Jack Fenton is a ghost? This is the story of the century!" exclaimed Harriet Chin, one of Jack's old 'friends' from college.

"Come on we have to get to the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle! I mean the R.V!" exclaimed Maddie pulling Harry with her. Sam, Jazz and Tucker ran out of the room in search of Danny.

"Danny! Where are you, Danny?" yelled Sam running through the halls with Jazz and Tucker.

"Sam! I'm in here!" he shouted.

Jazz turned to the door that Danny was heard from and opened it. They all ran into it and found Danny in Vlad's newest invention.

"Hi guys, a little help please." pleaded Danny.

Tucker walked over and pressed the 'open' button. The box returned back to it's smaller state and Danny kicked it away. "Thanks."

"Danny you have to go! Vlad possessed your dad." exclaimed Sam.

"What!" yelled Danny transforming again and flying through the ceiling.

"I guess we'll walk." said Sam dryly.

Vlad was busy tearing up the ball room in Jack's body. "If you live to tell the tale remember that big, fat Jack Fenton did this to you!" he exclaimed.

"Guess again cheese head." said Danny knocking the ghost out of his dad and into the next room.

Jack dropped to the floor and yelled, "No one uses Jack Fenton as a human meat puppet!"

In the next room Danny and Vlad got right to the fighting. "Daniel Scott! Think about the things I could show you! You Danny Phantom and I, Vlad Plasmius. Together we could rule as father and son."

"Forget it pal. Your money can't buy my mom, it can't buy the packers and it can't buy me!" shouted Danny firing a ecto-blast at Vlad. Vlad reused the attack on him, but Danny formed a ecto-dome around him self. "I know who you are and what you did. I'll tell my father, I'll tell everyone."

"Really? And what will he think about you being a ghost and not his real son. And what well he think of your mother?" countered Vlad.

Danny paused for a moment then the R.V came plowing into the room with Jack Fenton in the driver's seat and Maddie and Harry in the passenger.

"Mind if I cut in?" asked Vlad grabbing Maddie.

"Let go of me!" exclaimed Maddie.

"Never again, woman." said Vlad.

Jack came running out of the R.V shouting, "MADDIE!"

Danny made himself invisible and flew into the R.V. "Oh great, it's a stick." he said, still invisible.

"And I wasn't gonna come to this thing, ha!' muttered Harry.

Danny started to drive toward his dad. "Jack, look out the R.V!" exclaimed Maddie. Danny swerved and avoided hitting his dad.

"Sorry dad, I have one shot at this." said Danny stopping in front of Vlad.

The screen showed**_ Energy Beam._ **It was shot at Vlad but he just hit it away from him. Then it showed **_Lightning_**. Vlad turned him and Maddie intangible. Finally it read, **_Ectoplasmic goo._** This time it hit Vlad full force, he flew back but dropped Maddie.

Danny took control of his dad and caught his mom.

"Jack you did it!" yelled Maddie.

"It was nothing mom." said Danny putting her down.

"Danny?" she asked.

"Yes, you go make sure Harry is okay while I finish this." Danny told his mom.

Danny, in Jack's body, picked up Vlad who was covered in goo. "How's it going V-man?"

"Oh! You overshadowed Jack. I'm so scared, now what's next. A card trick?" asked Vlad mockingly.

"Listen to me, I swear I'll walk out of my dad right now and reveal us both unless you agree to a truths." proclaimed Danny.

"Your bluffing." said Vlad.

"No I'm not. My dad will accept me and my mother no matter what. But will he think of you when he finds out what you did to my mom and his wife. I'm sure there will be no safe place to hide." suggested Danny with a smile. "You'll be miserably and alone for the rest of your life, unless you agree to a truths."

"Using your opponent's weaknesses against him. I am teaching you something after all, very well. Truths. Eventually you will join me by choice. But for now." said Vlad, then cleared his throat. "CURSE YOU JACK FENTON! Your world renown expertise of all things ghosts has defeated me. Until next time, son." Then he disappeared in a pink smoke.

Danny exited his father a flew to another room to transform back to normal. He meet up with his friends. "He's gone for now." he said walking into the room his was in moments before.

Harry was just saying how this story would make their careers and her own.

Fast forward to the R.V driving home. "I can't believe they fired Harry." said Danny disappointed.

"Well duh, she tried to file a crackpot story about ghost." said Jazz turning over in the bed.

"I can't believe Harry blames me. And Vlad was so mad he didn't even say good-bye. And we were all such great friends in college." said Jack.

"Oh, whatever." started Danny. "Who cares what you were when you were younger. It's who you grew into that makes your who you are."

"You think?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, if you can do that much damage in college and still grow into this cool, butt kicking adult. Maybe there's hope for me yet. Your a great dad." said Danny.

"Thanks son," said Jack putting an arm around Danny. "but your curfew's still ten and your will be responsible with Sam, nothing I wouldn't do."

"Dad!" said Danny embarrassed, thankfully Sam and everyone else were already asleep. And he did the same.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**That's it! Sequel should come soon! Hey! Did anyone watch the NASCAR race on, what was it, Sunday I think. That was so funny when Carl Edwards slammed into the wall then said/sang "If only I had a brain." Then he spun out. That was bad, but funny. That is my new saying! HAHAHA!**

**Hope you liked it! And review! (I would like to point out that this is the longest chapter!)**

**TTFN!**


End file.
